games
by shikastemari
Summary: Team 7 plus Kawaki are coming back to Konoha after a mission, and things got weird between Boruto, Sarada and Kawaki. Boruto x Sarada x Kawaki.


**pairing:** boruto uzumaki x sarada uchiha; kawaki x sarada uchiha.

 **when it happens:** at some point (no idea when it could fit but its ok)

 **warnings:** none

"You are too good for this world, Sarada."

Kawaki's eyes widened in a sudden realization of what just came out his mouth, as Sarada blushed hard, with her red shirt, it almost felt she was trying to camouflage herself. Kawaki got up, walking towards another seat on the motion train, leaving Sarada and Mitsuki's side to sit alone on the back. He did _not_ want all those words to blurt out from his mouth, but he didn't know what to do about these new feelings either.

During his life, he had never had a crush on someone, so when he noticed Sarada made his heart beat a little faster than normal, or how his skin would burn every time she touched him by accident on a mission, it drove him crazy. He, for sure, would do anything in his power to make sure those feelings could just disappear. But there she was, talking about she learned to cook her father favorite's food just so she could see him shot her a grin.

Boruto, who was sitting next to Mitsuki, paying attention at the landscape almost forgot how to breath when the exactly words which was roaming his mind were verbalized, and for no one less than Kawaki. As almost as instinct, his eyes met Sarada and his heart ached in response. The way she blushed was insanely cute, but the reason it bothered him was the fact she didn't blushed because of _him_. It was because of Kawaki.

Sarada, on the other hand, was honestly so _confuse_. In the beginning, Kawaki did absolutely nothing but to avoid her. He ignored everything she would say, disobey her in every chance he got until the day he just didn't. Out of nowhere, he started to hear her and abide by everything he suggested him. He had requested permission to go along with her more than one time now, and always took her side when she had a quarrel with Boruto. She always thought it was because the boy just hated Boruto and wanted to show him how he was supposed to be better than the blond one.

But that comment just made everyone confused, except, of course, for Mitsuki, who seemed oblivious to the newly tension in the air.

It would take a few more hours so the train could finally arrive in Konoha. It was the first time the Hokage actually let Kawaki go away without his company. Boruto complained against it, saying he wasn't probably ready, but Naruto told him if there was someone that could stop Kawaki to follow a dark path, it was him. But Boruto wasn't sure if _he_ was the ideal for the task. Of course, he had an amazing way to talk to people, apparently. Except that, looking at Kawaki and the way he was blushing right now, it seemed he could be saved, from whatever happened to him. The sad part was Sarada seemed to be the reason of it.

"You are staring, Boruto," Kawaki said, out loud. "Can you at least pretend you don't want to be me?"

Boruto returned his look to the window, still bothered. He knew that the fact Sarada was the reason Kawaki decided to behave and it should be a good thing, or at least, he could call it a beginning. Boruto just didn't know how to not feel jealous over her. Since Kawaki started to hang out with them, she had to divide her attention to not one, but two headstrong, impulsive, short-tempered personalities and although he knew deep down it was ridiculous, he just hated not having her full attention.

"Oi, Boruto," Kawaki called. "I am talking to you!"

Kawaki was desperate to erase the few minutes before it. He wished he could delete a image of a red cheeked Sarada, even though he thought he had never seen something as cute as her. He wanted to forgot the skip his heart had just done after her eyes met his, painted in surprise, or how Boruto stared at him, knowing what had just happened - just because he was thinking the exactly same thing. It wasn't a shock for him Boruto had feelings for Sarada. Not that he had ever spoken it out loud, but it was just obvious to everyone but the girl herself. Not that he blamed Boruto. Sometimes he did even blamed Mitsuki, since he was the only one who apparently weren't affected by Sarada's smile.

"So? I am listening you," Boruto answered, bored. "I just decided not to pay attention."

"You little brat," Kawaki stood up from his seat and stormed out to Boruto's, seeing the cocky grin playing on the blond's lips. Boruto also moved from his seat, going directly to Kawaki, whose face were now filled with anger. Both of them had their fist ready to throw a good punch, and as they moved them, someone incredibly strong got in the middle, holding both of their hands.

"Kawaki, Boruto…" Sarada trailed off, in a husky tone. Both of them swallowed hard. "If you two don't stop with this shit, I will break both of your hands. You two understand?"

Kawaki nodded as Boruto mouthed a low yes.

Letting both of them go, Sarada returned to her seat, next to Mitsuki, who were watching the whole scene, incredibly entertained.

"You know," Mitsuki spoke after everyone returned to their seats. "I used to think Boruto and Sarada were a good couple, but maybe Kawaki and Sarada are a better one."

"NO WE ARE NOT!" the sentence echoed the cabin, with a "THEY ARE SO NOT!" following it right after, but still a little delayed. All the heads turned to Boruto. Kawaki with his clenched jaw, Sarada with her confused eyes and Mitsuki with his playful smile.

"It almost seems you are jealo-," Mitsuki said, happily, as a pink hue appeared on the blond's cheek.

Sarada's hand covered Mitsuki mouth, not fast enough to keep the idea fill the air between them all. She was always understandable about Mitsuki's no-filter-thoughts, but at that point, she just wished she knew a jutsu to make him quiet until they arrived in Konoha.

"That's ridiculous, Mitsuki. The only reason I refused it was because you should not go around and tell people they look like a good couple," Boruto felt the urge to complete. _Especially when it's a terrible lie._

Sarada still didn't take her hand off Mitsuki's face, and she just wouldn't do it. She reasonable it with herself calling it as damage control. Since she could stop Mitsuki from saying anything and Kawaki and Boruto apart, the rest of the trip would go on without any further incidents.

"Why not?" Sarada's eyes moved to Mitsuki, but her hand was still rightfully place on his face, making it impossible for him to say such thing. That was when it hit her. The voice came from Kawaki. The boy was staring Boruto, but differently from before. It was not anger, it was just curiosity.

"Well, someone could find it offensive," Boruto answered, clearly uncomfortable for answering this.

"Did you?" The next question was directed at Sarada, who was unusually quiet today. Kawaki wondered if that what happened. Maybe thinking about both of them as a couple made her hurt - or something close to that.

"Didn't _you_?" Boruto quickly replied. Part because he didn't want to know Sarada's answer. It was difficult enough to fight against jealousy when he didn't know what was going on in her head. If she said it was okay for her, he would lose his shit.

"No," Kawaki got shocked by the honesty of his answer, so as Boruto and Sarada. Mitsuki only chucked silently against Sarada's hand. "I mean, Sarada is cool and strong, so if I have to picture myself with someone, I would rather be with her," as soon as he finished talking, he thought he was going to explode.

"But, you are not her type. I am pretty sure she would prefer someone who she had known her whole life, and someone she actually could trust, and…" Boruto trailed off.

"So, you?" Kawaki asked in return.

"What? No! There's plenty of guys who fit this description!" Boruto answered.

Sarada had fought something who called itself a Uchiha, it was a tiny white kid who had the sharingan and tried to kidnap her. She dealt with some stronger ninjas, and also an Ootsuki who appeared on an abandoned mine. She dealt with more problems that she could think of. One thing she never even pondered was that her type of guy would be a conversation topic for her male teams who were now making _any_ sense to her.

"I see…" Mitsuki spoke. At some point, Sarada completely forgot about him. Maybe it was between the ' _If I have to picture myself with someone, I would rather be with her_ ' and the _'I am pretty sure she would prefer someone who she had known her whole life.'_

"We are going to play a game," Sarada blurted out, before Mitsuki could say anything that was running through his head. She wouldn't be able to keep her self control in check anymore. "You all are going to _shut the fuck up_ until the end of the trip. If I hear a single word, I will break your teeth with a single punch. Are we clear?"

Boruto mirrored Kawaki's shocked glance at her, Mitsuki still had his famous grin spreading across his face, his eyes squishing in the process. All the boys nodded, and she felt she could relax on the seat for the first time in this trip.

Kawaki felt more relief than anything. He didn't know how to control his mouth anymore, apparently. All he could think about what the fact he wanted _her_ to like him, to see him as a friend, and maybe, who knows, something more in the future. The only think he knew for sure was that he cared about her, just like Boruto.

Boruto just found the whole situation strange, he knew how amazing and wonderful Sarada could be and how someone could become mesmerized by her strength and brain. She was just one the kind of people that you want to follow, to _protect_ , and that had been his reason to be better than his father, than her father, than literally anyone. Never crossed his mind until that moment what he would do if she married someone who wasn't him. Would he still want to be around to be her shadow?

Both of them didn't know how to run away from the main question: _What would they do if she picked the other?_ Instinctively, they peered over her. She was entertained by her thumbs on her lap, seeming her mind was long gone now, a small grin playing on her lips. That was when both of them _knew_ the answer.

They would do nothing, because all they wanted was her to be happy.


End file.
